<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾萨】对减益无效的BOSS使用魅惑会被嘲笑吗？（上） by SiebenL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385408">【艾萨】对减益无效的BOSS使用魅惑会被嘲笑吗？（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL'>SiebenL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>专攻魔法BUG的近战法师萨博遇到一个懒得跟自己战斗的关底BOSS。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾萨】对减益无效的BOSS使用魅惑会被嘲笑吗？（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>对减益无效的BOSS使用魅惑会被嘲笑吗？</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>萨博从没想过有朝一日竟然会被自己最擅长的魔法陷阱给坑了。</p><p>他在森林迷宫里逗留了很久，就是为了研究隐藏在食肉灌木之下的裂缝——探测魔法流向的罗盘表明那道不自然的缝隙极有可能是迷宫结界的漏洞，即为魔法bug。如果运气好的话，他可以通过缝隙直接抵达魔王的城堡，大幅缩短探索时间。</p><p>尽管贪图鲜肉的灌木丛是棘手的障碍，但对于酷爱钻研旁门左道把戏的萨博来说并不算难题。他只是需要一点点耐心调整陷阱位置，再将使魔召唤到适当的地方，好把所有血盆大口的植物一网打尽。</p><p>本应如此的，可该死的吸血甲虫干扰了他的注意力。年轻大胆的魔法师躲开了食肉灌木的利刺，却一脚踩进自己刚做好的陷阱里。</p><p>法杖掉落在一臂开外，装着道具的背包倒是没丢，可束缚符文兢兢业业地把它捆在自己后背上，除非他给自己施个软骨咒，否则根本不可能把手伸进口袋里。</p><p>那个有着火龙犄角的魔怪就是这时候出现的。</p><p>其实萨博不太确定是否该称之为魔怪，那更像是一头火龙的人形拟态，而且——萨博趴在地上没出息地想——还是很帅的那种。</p><p>“我在这里待了这么久，你是我见过最蠢的冒险者。”</p><p>黑头发的“青年”踩着灌木扭动的枝条蹲下来，萨博这才看清对方颧骨上点缀的细小雀斑。</p><p>“技术性调整，”萨博冷静地说，“我在检验新陷阱的效果。”</p><p>他警惕地环顾四周，并没有看到遭遇战斗时自动凝成的结界。这是好事，说明眼前的敌人还没有对他宣战，他还有机会在人形态火龙眼皮底下把自己从泥地里拔出来。</p><p>如果能做到的话。</p><p>“那你一定有办法自己出来咯？”显然，火龙也这么认为。他饶有兴致地后退半步，像要为狼狈的魔法师腾出空间似的。</p><p>“你不直接攻击我？”萨博自下而上仰视着火龙色泽明亮的犄角，这种成色和形状的龙角绝对能在镇上卖出好价钱。</p><p>“我没兴趣踩死一只蚂蚁，”火龙嚣张地笑了笑，“况且你甚至连武器都没有。”</p><p>萨博也冲他皮笑肉不笑：“棒极了，那慢走不送。”</p><p>金发魔法师的大半个身子都困在陷阱里，咒符仍缠着他的胳膊，但他默念的逆向咒正在慢慢起效，也许可以趁火龙失去戒备的时候突袭。</p><p>“如果你坦白为什么在这儿打转，我或许可以帮你把法杖拿过来。”</p><p>萨博装傻充愣：“来迷宫探险还能图什么呢，我只是个缺钱的穷法师。”</p><p>“真缺钱可不会花几天时间在森林边境徘徊，”火龙慢条斯理地说着，走到法杖和萨博之间，硕大的翅膀遮住了魔法师的视线，“你到底想做什么？”</p><p>“看来我遇到一位入关安检人员，”萨博打趣道，他的左手已经挣脱出来，正努力从背包里摸出魔药瓶，“我就是想试试有没有捷径。”</p><p>“很遗憾，这里没什么可做的，”火龙低下头，端详着佯装挣扎的魔法师，“你可以选择饿死在这儿，或者我帮你快速回城——”</p><p>就在火龙打响指点燃灌木的瞬间，萨博从魔法陷阱里钻了出来。他顾不得张牙舞爪的食肉植物和袍子上的火星，用力将药瓶掷向黑发青年。</p><p>他听见一声低沉的咆哮，大概是龙语的脏话。萨博就地打滚，将法杖捞进怀里。所幸它没有被恼羞成怒的火龙踩碎，重头编制一根趁手的魔杖太花费精力了。</p><p>匆忙给自己施放防御咒后，萨博摆出了应战的姿势，他以为火龙这次彻底会被惹恼，可奇怪的是周围的空气仍没有凝成战场结界。</p><p>“你应该补补魔物科普课。”烟雾散去，他看到那个英俊的青年毫发无损，像掸去尘埃般轻松地抹去了他煞费苦心熬制的激辣恶魔药水。察觉到他诧异的目光，火龙得意地翘起嘴角：“火系龙族最喜欢辣味的东西了。”</p><p>换言之，萨博那招对他根本无效。</p><p>“这不应该，我花了整整一袋断魂椒才做成的。”魔法师盯着碎了一地的玻璃瓶喃喃道，他对自己的配药水平相当自信，哪怕是地牢最深处的岩浆魔怪都畏惧他的激辣恶魔水。可这条火龙居然把他的得意之作当成调味品。黑发青年甚至舔了舔嘴角，意犹未尽地问：</p><p>“还有吗？我想把它淋在意面上，味道肯定不错。”</p><p>“没了。”萨博没好气地说，他捏紧了魔杖，开始困惑本应是敌人的火龙到底想做什么。</p><p>“那你需要什么材料，这片森林都有，”火龙兴致勃勃地说，“作为交换，我可以把你传送到迷宫的下一层。”</p><p>“听起来我并没多少好处，”萨博冷冷地说，“实不相瞒，我对这迷宫还挺熟的。”</p><p>特别是隐藏在层层结界和机关下的bug，他可能比眼前这条火龙都清楚。</p><p>“那我可以带你去还没被发现的宝箱房，随便一件东西就能卖个好价钱。”</p><p>萨博无语地看着眼睛闪闪发亮的黑发青年，原来龙族里也有无可救药的吃货吗？</p><p>“我不要，”他毅然拒绝，“做一瓶辣椒水要耗费很长时间，我来迷宫不是为了下厨的。”</p><p>“那就等你在迷宫办完事吧，”火龙似乎觉得自己想出了一个绝妙的办法，“还等什么，赶紧出发。”</p><p>萨博瞪着他：“什么？”</p><p>火龙投去怜悯的目光，显然在这条贪吃的火龙心中萨博已经是个脑子不太好使的落单魔法师了。</p><p>“我，你，去迷宫，下一层。”</p><p>萨博忍着往火龙头顶扔水弹的冲动，咬牙道：“我知道，但为什么你要一起去？”</p><p>“等你办完事我们就做辣椒水啊。”</p><p>“我没说过我要做。”</p><p>黑发青年眨眨眼，露出一个十分有杀伤力的迷人笑容，如果这是在战斗中，萨博恐怕已经遭受敌方的debuff攻击了。</p><p>“迷宫越往下越难走，多一个战力不吃亏，”火龙维持着灿烂的笑容游说道，“我很强的。”</p><p>“没记错的话我们是敌对关系吧。”</p><p>“没有永远的敌人，但可以有永远的饭友，”火龙循循善诱，天晓得那瓶辣椒水对他的心智做了什么不可逆转的损伤，“你也不想在这层就跟火龙大战一场吧？”</p><p>萨博叹了口气，至少这一点对方没说错，森林只是迷宫的最上层，前面还有遥远的长路和难关。也许用一瓶辣椒水收买一条龙是个不错的决定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>“其实你法力还挺强的，”自称艾斯的火龙咬着刚刚被他烤熟的沙暴兔肉说道，“我还以为你太弱了才落单。”</p><p>萨博吞下嘴里的肉块，耸了耸肩：“我确实试图组队过，但招近战的嫌我外行，招法师的怕我总是拉仇恨。”</p><p>艾斯疑惑地问：“那你到底是什么职业？”</p><p>萨博转转眼睛，笑道：“热衷近战的法师？”</p><p>看来这就是他没人要的原因了。</p><p>“不过一个人反而更好，我喜欢探索没人走过的路，组团可没法这么随心所欲。”萨博将长而有力的后腿从沙暴兔上撕下来，他承认艾斯喷火比法杖便利多了。</p><p>艾斯吞咽的动作慢下来，若有所思地打量着萨博。</p><p>“为什么？宝箱不会放在无人问津的地方。”</p><p>萨博还在专注啃腿肉，没察觉艾斯的视线：“我对构建这座迷宫的魔法很感兴趣，如果只走大道，是不能了解它的全貌的。”</p><p>尤其是蕴含无穷魔力的魔法漏洞，他在心里补充着，把真话混着兔肉咽了回去。</p><p>艾斯盯着他，火光映照在通透的赤色犄角上，仿佛流动的血液。火龙似乎还想说什么，一声长啸划破夜空。萨博立刻抓起法杖，透过光秃秃的树冠，他看见一个翅膀有马车那么宽的人面鹫俯冲过来。</p><p>铅灰色的天空变得模糊起来，周围的空气像吸足了水汽般朦胧，是熟悉的战斗结界。看来，烤兔肉的香味引来了一头饥肠辘辘的精英怪。</p><p>萨博第一次遭遇这种有人脸的鸟怪，似乎是最近才从迷宫诞生的新魔种，就连最英武的赏金猎人都没能砍下这类魔物的头颅。</p><p>“是哈耳庇厄！”艾斯在他身后大声道：“当心她的翅膀有雷电。”</p><p>人面鹫收起翅膀，落在他们宿营地对面的矮房上。她并没有贸然攻击，只是盯着魔法师身后的黑发青年。</p><p>萨博在他们之间来回看了看：“你们认识？”</p><p>艾斯咳嗽了一声：“不。”</p><p>火龙可疑的反应让萨博眯起了眼：“说来，火克雷，是你出场的时候了。”</p><p>艾斯移开视线：“我不能攻击。”他在萨博扬起眉毛准备质问之前补充道：“有伤害豁免。”</p><p>“哈，”金发魔法师被气笑了，“我都忘记你也是迷宫的员工了，同事之间确实不好翻脸对不对？”</p><p>艾斯无奈道：“这是契约限制，我的火对她无效。”</p><p>“所以我得到的不是战友，而是个吃瓜群众。”萨博没好气地做出总结。艾斯抓了抓头发，试图挽回一丝萨博对自己的信任：“哈耳庇厄是新来的，我也不太熟悉，但我记得她除了弱火之外还吃减益魔法。”</p><p>“哇，谢谢你，迷宫万事通先生。”萨博干巴巴地道谢，重新举起法杖。</p><p>像是察觉到危险，巨鸟在萨博吟唱结束之前便重新飞向天空。她的速度像闪电一样快，萨博很难在吟诵咒术之后立刻瞄准目标。</p><p>“我想起来了，”艾斯用拳头敲击掌心，兴冲冲道，“她喜欢美男子。”</p><p>萨博在躲避雷电的间隙狠狠翻了个白眼，他越来越怀疑这条火龙根本不是为了等待遥遥无期的辣椒水，而且多看自己笑话才提出同行的。</p><p>“但她不是不吃你的攻击吗！”魔法师在鸟怪卷起的飓风中朝艾斯吼道。夜色正浓，性命攸关，他没意识到自己的潜台词，也没看清火龙脸上浮起的一小片红晕。</p><p>“你也很帅啊，”艾斯在篝火旁安然无恙，还有闲情逸致对他的赞美礼尚往来，“至少我是这么认为的！”</p><p>一味躲闪无法终止战斗，萨博咬咬牙，决定最后一次相信这位不靠谱饭友的建议。其实他几乎从不使用魅惑技能，尽管他的魅力值还挺可观的，但对着魔怪抛媚眼实在不是他的进攻首选。他将法杖横过来，像水管弯头一样的顶部对准了哈耳庇厄的人面。鸟怪发出凄厉的长啸，扇动双翅，裹挟着雷光的龙卷风扑面而来。</p><p>人面鹫施放雷击时无法移动，萨博正是看准这个时机放出了魅惑术。粉色的爱心型箭头穿过了龙卷风，正中巨鸟的胸口。一时间万籁俱寂，萨博只能听到自己剧烈的心跳声和粗重的喘息。</p><p>艾斯也在巨鸟身后呆呆地站着。篝火被风鼓动，发出噼里啪啦的声响，细小的火苗窜到他的手背上，又迅速被他的肌肤吸收殆尽。</p><p>成了吗？</p><p>萨博询问地望向艾斯，后者却毫无反应，俊脸被火光照得通红。</p><p>就在魔法师以为大功告成的时候，哈耳庇厄再度尖叫起来，落雷如雨点般汹涌而下，萨博来不及躲到屋檐下，只能手忙脚乱地不断施放护盾躲避巨鸟愤怒的攻击。</p><p>为什么她这么生气啊！萨博懊丧地拄着法杖，就算自己没有长在魔怪的审美点上，也不用这么抗拒吧……</p><p>忽然一道硕大的十字火从萨博头顶掠过，吞没了那些毫无章法的雷电。他在烟雾中抬起头，模模糊糊地看到艾斯离开了篝火，走到他和巨鸟之间。陌生悠长的低鸣从黑发青年的身体中传出来，是人类的萨博无法领会的异族语言。哈耳庇厄还在情绪激烈地扇动翅膀，但至少停止了无差别攻击。最终，巨鸟妥协地收下剩余的炭烤沙暴兔肉，放弃了把可怜魔法师劈成焦炭的念头。</p><p>又一阵狂风呼啸，人面鹫终于离开了。艾斯一路小跑来到萨博面前，确认对方没有外伤，只是有点灰头土脸之后松了口气。</p><p>“抱歉，我没想到他会那么愤怒。”</p><p>萨博半跪着，大部分重心还倚在法杖上。他捕捉到关键字眼：“他？”</p><p>“没错，”艾斯心虚地缩了缩脖子，“我以为哈耳庇厄都是女性，但刚才那只是个钢铁直男，好像还有点恐同。”</p><p>萨博脱力地坐在地上，艾斯的话让他稍微宽慰了一点儿，至少他魅力的不至于被全盘否认了。</p><p>“难怪魅惑术不起作用，”他自嘲道，“我差点以为自己错念成了挑衅。”</p><p>艾斯用力摇了摇头：“你的魅惑很成功，呃不……”火龙后知后觉地意识到自己的话有些暧昧，便掐断了话头。</p><p>好在萨博的注意力还停留在恐同的直男人面鹫上，这让火龙小小地松了口气。</p><p>不知是谁的肚子发出了空虚的咕噜声，两人面面相觑，又不约而同地笑起来。</p><p>看来在睡觉前他们还需要打个猎，顺便淡忘这件关于魅惑术的小插曲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>虽然艾斯自称无法对精英怪和关底BOSS出手，但狩猎普通魔物时倒是十分积极，只因为他贪图萨博口袋里那些装着神奇香辛料的瓶瓶罐罐，尤其是火辣辣的药水抹在外焦里嫩的兽肉上美味极了。</p><p>“那根本不是调味料，是减益魔药！”萨博再次徒劳地申辩，并和艾斯争夺最后一根宝箱怪的烤足肉，可惜他输给了滚烫的蟹壳，只能咬牙切齿地看着火龙连壳带肉吞入腹中。</p><p>“但可以做完美的配料，”艾斯的双眼闪闪发亮，显然还没放弃说服萨博跟自己创业的念头，“你真的不打算跟我合作吗，这些配方卖到饭店绝对火爆。”</p><p>“不会有人想要吃了就中毒身亡或混乱自残的食物的，”萨博毫不留情地打击道，“那些药水只是对你无效，不代表普通人类吃得消。”</p><p>艾斯露出一个半是怜悯半是嘲弄的笑容：“可怜的人类。”</p><p>人类魔法师决定不再跟火龙讨论这个话题，他将目光转向被分尸了的宝箱怪的外壳，铁制宝箱已经被他徒手撕烂，表面还残留着艾斯火焰的焦痕，很是惨烈。</p><p>“为什么你对那些魔物就能下手呢？难道它们不也是你的同事？”</p><p>“你会管餐盘里的猪叫同事吗？”</p><p>好吧，萨博懂了，在魔力至上的迷宫里，低等魔物也只能蜷缩在食物链底端，不愧是弱肉强食的世界。</p><p>吃饱喝足，艾斯立刻就打起了呵欠，泛着光泽的红黑色骨状翅膀懒洋洋地裹在身上，火龙似乎随时都能睡过去。</p><p>萨博借着篝火的光查看地图，他们已经顺利抵达了迷宫的中段，再穿过一层长满剧毒藤蔓的回廊，就是浸没在海中的地牢了。他翻了翻背包，回血药瓶不多了，虽然他也会一些治愈术，但还要保存更多魔力用于应对强大魔怪。他反复数了几遍药瓶，叹了口气。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>原本已经昏昏欲睡的火龙揉了揉眼睛，没想到龙族的听力如此敏锐。</p><p>萨博摇摇头，拿起魔杖走出洞口。他准备去找点草药，顺便碰碰运气，没准能找到一两个结界bug。</p><p>没得到回答的艾斯翻身跳起来，他不明白魔法师为何突然沉默，还丢下自己离开。他从篝火中挖掉大半放进嘴里，只留下细小的一撮火苗照明，然后跟着跑了出去。</p><p>萨博的运气一直不错，就在他拔掉附近最后一簇药草时，不远处细微扭动的空气裂缝吸引了他的注意。</p><p>“你在这儿！”艾斯的呼声在身后响起，随之而来的还有明亮的一团火光。被照亮的裂缝像被烫伤似的闭合了，萨博恼怒地回头：“你把它吓跑了！”</p><p>“什么？”艾斯茫然地看着突然生气的同伴，部分炎龙的夜视能力很差，他偏偏是其中之一。没有光源他差点就跟丢了一身墨黑的魔法师，可对方丝毫不领情，反而怒目而视。</p><p>“是你不打招呼就跑了。”他有点委屈地说。</p><p>“我想弄点草药，”萨博无奈道，“你不是都睡着了吗？”</p><p>“我们是团队啊，怎么能随便分开。”</p><p>严格说只有在吃饭时候才算团队吧，遭遇BOSS时候明明都是自己单打独斗的。萨博把吐槽咽回去，用法杖推了推艾斯的手。</p><p>“你往后退一些。”</p><p>“我可以给你照明。”</p><p>“不，现在不用。”萨博严肃地扶住他肩膀向后撤，人类的体温对火龙来说像水一样清凉，艾斯打了个细小的颤，他莫名喜欢这种触感。</p><p>被迫退到几米开外的火龙呆呆地杵着，魔法师以不怎么雅观的姿势趴在地上，整颗头颅和上半身隐没在草丛里，光照下只剩抬得很高的屁股和修长的腿。</p><p>艾斯觉得自己应该把视线移开——出于他略知皮毛的人类礼仪——但转念一想，他可是条龙，所以，管他呢。</p><p>又过了一会儿萨博终于把他金色的脑袋从草堆中拔出来，不出意料沾着树叶和断枝，脸上也脏兮兮的，神色却相当兴奋。</p><p>“我找到了一个bug！”他冲过来，开心地将艾斯抱了个满怀：“我回去拿背包，我们可以跳过毒雾地牢直接进海里了！”</p><p>胸口的凉意转瞬即逝，艾斯还站在原地，萨博已经跑回了洞穴，篝火将他投射成活泼的皮影。火龙下意识地摸了摸胸膛，好像那儿还是温的，心脏在掌下用力鼓动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>“所以，你来迷宫是为了寻找bug？”</p><p>艾斯一字一顿地问。就在刚刚，他亲身体验了从结界裂缝中穿越的滋味，坦白说不太好受，他甚至理解了恐高人类被绑上过山车时绝望的痛苦。</p><p>“是，”既然已经暴露，萨博也不再遮掩，坦然道，“这座迷宫拥有数以万计的结界和机关，构建它的魔法师很强大，但他似乎遇到了点困难。”</p><p>艾斯盯着金发魔法师，他铁灰色的眼睛不知何时变成了警惕的竖瞳。</p><p>“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“我也不清楚，”萨博耸耸肩，继续把碾碎的草药扔进便携坩埚里搅拌，“可能出了意外，他没能顺利建成迷宫，可是有人补完了后续工作。”</p><p>艾斯安静地听着，平常他总是兴致勃勃围观萨博制作药水，可这一回，他像是对回血药毫无兴趣似的，只是一眨不眨地盯着萨博的嘴。</p><p>“也许不止一个人，他们都希望这座迷宫能完成，不过大家显然没有提前商量好，”萨博捻起一片草叶，指了指已经被研磨得单薄的顶端和仍然厚实的底部，“所以结界并不均匀，甚至有些机关也互为掣肘，于是形成了魔法漏洞，比如可以传送的裂缝。”</p><p>“你反复进入迷宫，就是在研究这些吗？”艾斯终于开口，声调却毫无起伏，这有点奇怪，萨博疑惑地看向他。</p><p>“之后呢，你究竟想做什么？”</p><p>萨博停下了捣药的动作，身经百战的他早就察觉到火龙的异样。</p><p>“艾斯，”他平静地注视着那双无机质般通透的竖瞳，“你的火快把我的草药烧没了。”</p><p>“回答我。”火龙敛去了往常的笑容，这倒更像个传统意义的关底BOSS了。</p><p>“我想研究bug的机理，然后反过来利用它们，”萨博朝艾斯笑了笑，“别紧张，我知道龙都有重要的宝库，但我对那些不感兴趣。”</p><p>他重新拿起石臼，沉闷的钝响碾碎了煎熬的沉默。又过了一会儿，他感觉萦绕在周身的热度消退了，镇定的魔法师暗暗松了口气。</p><p>“我相信你，”他听到火龙闷闷的声音，“你最好不要背叛我，这是我第一次真正信任一个人类。”</p><p>疑问已经涌到喉头，但萨博还是咽了回去。他向艾斯伸出手，笑道：</p><p>“真巧，这也是我第一次跟一头龙做朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>根据镇上流传的地图，这座迷宫像一条细长倾斜的梭子，擦过山麓刺入海中，因此上部是有坚实土地的森林和城堡，下部则是半镂空的水中地牢。</p><p>前赴后继探索迷宫的勇者们就地取材，打造了浮动的木桥，但这也只有迷宫十分之一的长度，大部分还都被潜伏在海底的克拉肯或冥河水怪砸得稀烂。再之后人们只能倚靠魔法度过水面，但即使如此旅途仍旧危机重重，除了不时钻出的巨型魔怪，还有凶残矫健的鱼人和水马。萨博之前独自来这里时经常看到深蓝色的海面泛着殷红，那不是个好兆头。</p><p>“因为有魔怪在水下？”艾斯忍不住问道。</p><p>“不，”萨博一面在他的脚上施漂浮咒一面解释道，“那意味着人的尸体已经支离破碎，很难修复了。”</p><p>艾斯挑眉：“你还会捡尸？”*</p><p>萨博摇摇头：“我没有那个精力把尸体搬回复活所，最多只是把他们放在大道上，自然有捡尸人带走。”</p><p>“想不到你还挺热心的。”</p><p>萨博耸肩：“强大的法师会直接在迷宫里施展复活术，这样可以直接获得探险者七成的财宝。”</p><p>艾斯打趣道：“果然你不缺钱。”</p><p>萨博看了他一眼，那个眼神让艾斯的笑容僵在了脸上。他从没见过这个没心没肺的魔法师露出如此沉痛的神情。</p><p>“不，”他的声音很轻，几乎淹没在起伏的海浪声里，“那是我永远做不好的法术。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p><p> </p><p>*：迷宫中的复活制和捡尸人设定源自漫画《迷宫饭》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>